User talk:Fraw$t
Welcome Hi and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spider page. We hope you will continue contributing constructively! Here are some common useful tips for writing high quality encyclopedic content for this Wiki: * Always make sure your additions are factual, not subjective, and don't contain instructional language or speculation. If in doubt, just ask! * Keep strategy and tip sections to the minimum and help us rewrite excessively long ones. We have a Guides page for comprehensive instructions instead. * Don't use second person pronouns ("you", "your", etc.), instead use third person ("the player", singular "they", etc.) and help us write neutral articles without them. * Name your uploaded images descriptively, and crop them to relevant sections. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Thanks! -- Cyde042 (Talk) 15:48, April 1, 2013 NOT only Shadow Manipulator!!!!! Where did tou get this from??? Maestro2006 (talk) 12:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beardling's data was CORRECT (40/40/20) If you don't believe me check your rabbit.lua script file. Where did you get this wrong values from? Maestro2006 (talk) 12:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :When i read the beardling part, it said (40/20/20), so i changed the number to make them add up to 100%. Plus, i didnt know you could get drop rates from the files. Still just a beginner. :Fraw$t (talk) 12:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, 3 days ago I also didn't know how to use script files. :) Good luck! ) Maestro2006 (talk) 12:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :And about the sanity from prototyping, i never remember getting a sanity buff from prototyping, and ive never used a shadow manipulator, so, simple mistake :p :Fraw$t (talk) 12:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The sanity did increase as i have tested it for several times. Also, here is a list of useful LUA files * tuning.lua * player_common.lua * Checking loot %, e.g. evergreen, then read Evergreen.lua and scroll to inst:AddComponent("lootdropper") Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 13:11, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Now I know! And knowing is half the battle *G.I. Joe* :Fraw$t (talk) 13:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, can you use the live chat function, because I cannot see anyone there. Only me is online! --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 13:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Strange, I got the same problem. I wonder why... :Fraw$t (talk) 13:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I used data from a lot of script files. I just searched for text in files in scripts directory. If I used only tuning.lua I would never find out why a deerclops' damage is 50 (not 150). Maestro2006 (Talk · ) :There are too many files, I faint!!! Meanwhile, the live chat has some problems, so we cannot communicate on that chat conveniently. ::PS I also grant you (Frawst) the chat moderator right. -Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 13:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yay! :D :...So, what do I get to do that I normally can't on chat? :Fraw$t (talk) 13:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, maybe help test the chat by using the right. Anyway, I want to create a new user group, Custodian (check here). I would like to invite you and filipersl to that group if you both make more contribution. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 13:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :By more contribution, do you mean on this wiki or that wiki? Because I don't know much about Assasin's Creed :3 :Fraw$t (talk) 13:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry I mean more contribution on Don't Starve game wiki. I copy that link of AC wikia for reference only. I think all admins and rollbacks should discuss the feasibility of creating Custodian, the new user right group on this wikia. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 14:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::In which case, I'll do it! ::Fraw$t (talk) 19:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Custodian You are now custodian. You can move pages and your edits will be automatically marked as patrolled. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 14:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC)